the_sequencesfandomcom-20200214-history
Desmine Connor Mason
Desmine Connor Mason the II (Summary) Desmine is a young boy born on June 19th, 2077. Obviously enough he is a Gemini, since they spawn in that monthly time period. He's a young scientist, artist, designer, technologist, somewhat of a biologist, musician, chemist and a few more titles of which he gained over an intensely short time. Desmine prefers to spend his time practicing at the piano, his favorite instrument, or reading. He enjoys drinking tea, but that's not because he's British, it is simply because black tea is delicious to him! Specially when the right amount of honey is added, or so he believes. Desmine is indeed British, and with his siblings, he is the last Britain-human alive. Obviously, like I said, besides Markus, Maria & Devon. Desmine sometimes doesn't allow it to get to him, but when he does it really gets to him. Causing him to get really deep in thought and very depressed. Appearance Desmine stands exactly at five foot one. He's a bit plump and curvy for a male his age, but his friends don't seem to mind it... at all. He's very womanly structured and feminine to the core. He's always dressed stylishly, and can and will always be mistaken for a female at the first of everyones glimpse of him. Desmine's skin tone is a very light tan color, palish skin tone, but very creamy and soft. His eye color is cerulean blue, a deepened shade of it, but cerulean none the less. His hair color is a definite orange and red mixture. It's almost like wood, and if you cannot picture it then there is a picture of it. He's a very feminine structure that will catch you eye, in more ways than one. Desmine's Family Desmine is the youngest of the Mason. He's currently 19 in the year 2096. Desmine's family consist of Devon Mason, Maria May Mason, Markus March Mason, Katherine Marie Mason, Jullian Jay Mason, Desmond Connor Mason the I, Connor Desmond Mason and his grandparents, who passed long before his own birth. *Desmond C. Mason the I Was the oldest out of the first generation of Mason sons. He was stubborn and thick skull-ed, and a complete and utter moron when it came to mathematical equations and situations in which involved critical thinking. He hated it, but he would admit that Jullian was definitely smarter than him. After sometime being taught by his younger brother Jullian, Desmond grew smarter, and became a quick learner. Soon assisting Jullian the funding and creation of the Mason Corporation. *Connor D. Mason The youngest of the first set of Mason children and was a darling young boy, and the youngest of the first generation of Mason sons. He was obedient and did all that parents asked of him. Being raised in a rich and healthy, and even non-hostile environment he grew up to become a biologist. He wanted to travel the world and study all forms of life, but then fell interested in plant life. Taking up the study of Botany. Shortly after a discovery he was making, he had gone missing. No one was able to pinpoint the location of his disappearance, or to that fact what he was even discovering. To this day, no one knows the name or species of plant that might have gobbled up Connor Mason. *Jullian J. Mason The Father of the Mason children, and the co-founder number one of the Mason corporation. He is a bit abusive without his wife around, after her death he only grew more violent towards his remaining children. He was a little adventurer and interested in the life of humans and how he could enhance them. He was mostly abusive to Desmine, causing Desmine's fear of larger men to take place. *Katherine M. Mason The mother of the the second generation Masons. She raised Markus to be the fantastical soldier, and Maria the strong and tough cookie she is. While Desmine was being brought up, unfortunately he had lost her sight to an illness in which later on killed her. She believed, all throughout her living span with Desmine, that he was a girl. *Markus M. Mason It's obvious by now that both of the siblings, Markus & Maria hold the middle names of March & May. For they were both born in that month, Desmine on the other hand was named after his Uncle, 'Desmond Connor Mason', who died three years after Desmine was born. Markus followed Desmond's foot steps, becoming a soldier in the armed forces of Great Britain. Though he & Maria served one mission together, he was strict, hard and without mercy to her. Even if it was his own flesh and blood. He vowed he would not take mercy on his own, for that would only weaken him. He was a sergeant, long before Maria, and he was her drill-sergeant. Though, on one mission, the only one with Maria, he went MIA. Missing In Action. They dragged the entire forest of where he'd went missing, but never foudn him. Maria to this day, blames herself. *Maria M. Mason Went off to join the military. She normally swings by every so often to still train Desmine under strict lessons. She's truly a loving and kind woman, and sister. She just likes to push her Brother to his full potential. Which she does a lot. She first went off to boot camp at the age of seventeen, for she graduated one year early and went off with the approval of her Father. She trained for ten months, which is what they do here and now. Ten months of training, and off to serve over seas for an extra three. When she returned she was a bit more strict, but she was still caring nonetheless, though she became heartless to others. *Devon Mason The Twin of Desmine C. Mason the II. He was raised from birth inside the Mason Corporation's intensive patient facility. He was trained and taught how to unlock his hidden potential that the Mason family had for so long, telepathy, or psychic abilities in some sense. The ability to move objects with ones mind. Once Desmine located him in the lower location of the facility, he was determined to fix him, to bring him into society. Devon had lost his mind to the loneliness, and Desmine just wanted someone to love since his Father had recently died at this current time. Category:The Mason Family Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Listed for review